


Won't You Take Me By The Hand?

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I'd say sorry but I'm not, Love you really, M/M, Sorry Kevin, it's also really soft, this is angst but with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Aaron loves watching his boyfriend play Exy and kind of likes reuniting with the foxes, that is until a backliner checks Kevin and thinks seem to go in slow motion
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Won't You Take Me By The Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I'm With You by Avril Lavigne 
> 
> I'm sorry, I don't even know where this idea came from I just wanted to write some angst okay but there's also a lot of fluff here. It's probably ooc but oh well, I love these bois so so much!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

When Aaron tells the story in the future, he’ll tell them that it all happened so fast, that he hardly even saw it happen, one-minute Kevin was catching the ball in his racket and the next, he was being smashed against the glass and crumbling to the floor. But, when it actually happened, everything seemed to run in slow motion, he was getting ready to cheer for the fact Kevin was about to score and then his head was being smashed against glass and then he was on the floor, the whole world just seemed to freeze, everyone seemed to disappear.

/

Aaron spotted the foxes first when he walked into the stadium, it was hard to miss them and their loud, rowdy behaviour and, just for a second he let a small smile grace his lips at the sight of them. Even Andrew didn’t look like he completed hated his life as he sat there watching Neil. Aaron quickly found their way over to them and slipped into the free seat between Nicky and Andrew, greeting all of the foxes before looking towards the court.

“Oh, here he is, lover boy!” Allison shouted over the noise of the court and Aaron turned over to glare at her. Dan squeezed his shoulder in a show of support and sent him a small smile. Dan was definitely one of the foxes that Aaron had let himself bond with over the years after they’d run into each other whilst Aaron was in South Carolina.

“Hey Aaron, how have you been?” Dan asked from where she was sat behind him. The two of them regularly texted each other updates about the team and the hospital and it was something that Aaron would never admit that he was glad that she took the time to make time for him considering how bad he was in university to all of them.

“Good thanks Dan,”

The atmosphere in the stadium was so electric it was hard not to be consumed by it all even before the game had started. He could hear Nicky absently chatting about Eric to Renee on his other side and Neil and Andrew having a hushed conversation on the other side.

One of Aaron’s favourite things was watching Kevin play Exy, he loved watching the love of his life play something he’s so passionate about, it filled him with a happiness he’d never be able to explain or let anyone know of. His heart was forever in his stomach every time he watched someone try to check Kevin, it was a stressful ninety minutes to watch but he loved watching Kevin and loved hearing him talk so passionately about something, even though it was something that he put behind him such a long time ago.

“And number 2, it’s Kevin Day, starting striker!” The foxes around him (apart from Andrew and Neil) broke into loud cheers as Kevin walked onto the field. They all knew Kevin wouldn’t hear them very well thanks to the plexiglass but he saw the smile appear on Kevin’s face as he found them all in the crowd.

Aaron got swept up into the excitement and electric atmosphere of the stadium during the game. He tried to keep his eyes on Kevin as he ran up and down the field but sometimes, he must admit, he did lose him in the groups of players.

But even Aaron let out a little cheer when Kevin caught the ball. Then, he saw the massive back liner out of the corner of his eye running towards him. He felt like it had happened in complete slow motion. One second Kevin was about to start running towards the goal and then he was being shoved against the plexiglass and Aaron swore in that moment, his heart stopped beating and a massive chill shot down his body especially when Kevin crumbled to the ground.

The whole stadium seemed to go silent as Kevin didn’t jump right back up again. Aaron felt sick to his stomach and everything in the world at that second seemed to stop. Kevin was laying crumpled on the floor, he could feel somebody’s hand squeezing his shoulder, sending everything back into motion. He only saw a glimpse of Andrew’s face before he was racing out of the aisle, down the stairs and towards Kevin’s coach; he was just about to go onto the court.

“Aaron, you can’t-“

“Like Hell, I can’t. That’s Kevin. And, I’m a doctor please.” Aaron didn’t know what had worked in his favour, his desperate tone or the doctor part and honestly he didn’t care, he could talk about that later, he needed to get to Kevin right now before the medical staff did, he needed to see that he was still alive and breathing and would be okay.

“Kevin, Kevin, can you hear me?” Aaron asked, praying for Kevin to just open his eyes and look at him. “Sweetheart, I need you to open your eyes and look at me right now.”

“Aaron, what happened? Why am in pain?”

“It’s okay, somebody really badly body checked you but the medics are coming now and I’ve got you.”

“Will I still be able to play?” Aaron let out a chocked chuckle clutching onto Kevin’s hand tightly.

“Oh, Kevin, same until the end, right?” Before Kevin could reply, the medics were suddenly on the scene in front of them but Aaron refused to let go of Kevin’s hand. He was scared, he knew Kevin was scared and he needed to not let him out of his sight.

“Hi Kevin, my name is Max, can you please tell me what hurts?”

“My shoulder, my head and my ankle, I don’t really remember what happened.” Aaron could hear the first hints of panic in Kevin’s voice and he hated it, he wanted to take it all away from him. His hand tightened on Kevin’s to try and reassure him as best he could.

“Okay, that’s okay. I think you may a concussion but I’m going to take your helmet off and try and access the rest of the damage okay?”

“U-uhm, can my boyfriend please take my helmet off? He’s a doctor and I don’t like people touching me near my head,” Kevin was mumbling but Max seemed to understand what he was saying as he stepped back for Aaron to sit in front of his boyfriend.

Aaron, gently as he could, removed Kevin’s helmet from his head and took a sharp breath when he saw how unfocused Kevin looked. He brushed some of his hair aside and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. He didn’t even care about the fact other people could see them, quite frankly, he was terrified.

Kevin’s hand gripped Aaron’s tightly as they began prodding his shoulder and his ankle so Aaron placed his hand on Kevin’s cheek to make sure he was looking at him rather than focusing on the pain he was in.

“Just keep your eyes on me okay, you’re okay.”

“Okay Kevin, it looks like you’ve got a pretty intense concussion as well as a dislocated shoulder and ankle so what’s going to happen is, we’re going to get you on a stretcher and take you to the hospital okay? Your boyfriend can come into the ambulance with you if you want.”

“Kevin, I’m going to go and tell the others what’s going on, okay? That way I’ll be out of the way whilst they help you and I’ll be right back, okay? I’ll literally be five minutes. Is that okay?”

“Okay, as long as you come back.” Aaron nodded firmly, pressing a small kiss to the top of Kevin’s head before standing up and running, faster than he ever has, towards the stands where the other foxes were.

“Aaron, what’s going on?” Dan asked frantically, eyes darting to where Kevin was. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know, he’s got a bad concussion and he’s dislocated his shoulder and his ankle and, and I think he’s scared.”

“Are you going to the hospital with him?”

“Yeah I just needed to update you on the situation and move before I had a panic attack.”

“Aaron,” Andrew’s voice had the slightest hint of worry in it, something you wouldn’t notice if you didn’t know what it sounded like but he knew Neil heard it too. “Calm down now, you are no use to Kevin when you are panicking.” Aaron nodded, thankful for the solid calm that his brother provided at his side. “Now sort yourself out and go to him. We will all meet you at the hospital okay?”

“Okay,” Aaron managed to take some deep breaths before turning to Dan. “Please, call Wymack on the way?” Dan nodded fiercely, squeezing Aaron’s arm gently before he ran off again towards Kevin being taken to an ambulance. A sight that, Aaron could say with confidence, he never wanted to see and it scared him. He never thought he could care this much about somebody yet here he was, clutching Kevin’s hand inside an ambulance like he’d rather die than let go.

“I’m so tired Aaron,”

“I know Kevin but I need you to stay awake for me love, okay? Just keep those eyes open for me until they give you the green light to fall asleep. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah, just for you,” Kevin let a sloppy smile grace his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“You’re going to be okay, Kevin. I promise that you’ll be okay.” Kevin seemed to take this as he squeezed Kevin’s hand tightly. Aaron used his free hand to brush the Queen tattoo on his cheek because he knew that was one of the things that soothed Kevin the most.

“Aaron?” Aaron almost breathed a whole sigh of relief when the foxes, along with Wymack and Abby, walked into the waiting room. The only reason he was glad this had happened in South Carolina because it meant Wymack and Abby were around, even though they were busy, meaning they couldn’t come to the game. Aaron accepted Abby’s hug and let her squeeze him tightly as he tried to calm his breathing right down.

“Has there been any news kiddo?” Wymack asked, obviously trying to keep the worry away from his features.

“Not yet, they rushed him in to sort his shoulder and ankle but we haven’t heard anything yet. I thought the two of you were busy?”

“Oh yeah like we wouldn’t drop everything because Kevin is in hospital,” Abby said, her tone accusing but the look on her face was still soft as she squeezed Aaron’s arm tightly.

“How was he when you got here?” Nicky asked, coming to take a place next to Aaron, he guessed he was trying to show some solid support.

“He was kind of out of it and he was in a lot of pain but they said he’ll be okay. He was pretty scared but he obviously wouldn’t really show it. They’re setting his shoulder and ankle and then they said I can go and sit with him.”

“That’s good, you did good kiddo. Kevin will be okay he’s strong.” Wymack placed his hand on Aaron’s shoulder before guiding him over to the plastic chairs along the corridor. The foxes all sat close together as they waited for the news, Aaron rested his head in his hands as his leg shook up and down. It felt like hours since he’d even arrived at the hospital, he just wanted news on his boy, that’s all he wanted, all he needed.

It was past midnight when a doctor finally appeared.

“Are you here for Kevin Day?” Aaron shot up from his seat before the doctor could even finish his sentence. “Okay, Kevin is currently asleep. We’ve managed to set his ankle and his shoulder. We’re giving him fluids and painkillers but you can go and sit with him if you’d like.” Wymack thanked the doctor before putting his arm around Aaron’s shoulder.

Aaron took the seat next to Kevin’s bed before clutching his hand. He didn’t even really notice the other foxes gathering around the bed too, he felt the grounding touch of Abby’s arm around his shoulders as he continued to grip Kevin’s hand as tightly as he could.

“Aaron, love, we’re all going to give you some peace and quiet okay?” Aaron wasn’t even aware that he’d fallen asleep until he heard Abby’s voice as she was shaking his shoulder. “David is going to stay here with you both and going to keep us updated so you don’t have to. Just make sure that you look after yourself, okay?” Aaron just nodded, letting her hug him tightly before all of them disappeared out of the door apart from Andrew and David.

Andrew just nodded at him to tell him that it’ll be okay before also leaving the room. David bought another chair in to sit next to Aaron and was a calming presence next to him.

Kevin’s hand squeezed Aaron’s gently bringing Aaron back out of his sleep and to an alert mode. He looked down at Kevin to see his tired eyes looking back. He brushed his hair away from his forehead before pressing a kiss to his Queen tattoo.

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, dad.” Kevin replied before his eyes went back to Aaron’s. He rested his head on their linked hands and Aaron could feel the warmth radiating from Kevin’s skin. “I don’t really remember what happened, is that bad?”

“No Kevin, that’s completely normal, don’t worry.”

“How long will I be out for?”

“The rest of the season.”

“What happened?”

“A massive back liner body checked you straight into the wall,”

“What are the injuries?”

“You had a pretty bad concussion and you dislocated your shoulder and your ankle. Everything else was just cuts and bruises. The back liner that checked you has been suspended.” Wymack replied, going to Kevin’s other side and resting his hand firmly on his shoulder. Aaron knew Wymack hardly ever actually showed them but he also knew how much Wymack truly loved and cared about his foxes, especially his own son. “The good news is, you didn’t say anything too embarrassing and you’re going to be okay.”

“Okay, do you know when I can go home?”

“Hopefully later today, we can stay at the Columbia house until we can get you back to the apartment, okay?” Kevin nodded slowly before returning his head to where it was resting on Aaron’s hand.

“That sounds good,” Kevin’s eyes closed gently as Aaron used his free hand to brush his fingers gently through Kevin’s hair, smiling softly down at him.

“You can go back to sleep if you want, I’ll be here still when you wake up.”

“I mean obviously, like I’m giving you your hand back,” Aaron chuckled, shaking his head fondly at his boyfriend.

“Okay, you can keep it,” Aaron replied, sitting back down in the chair beside his bed and letting his fingers run through Kevin’s hair. It was only a couple minutes before Kevin’s breathing evened out again and Aaron felt like a weight in his chest was beginning to finally lift.

“How are you doing Aaron?”

“I don’t really know. A lot better than I was a few hours ago, seeing him alive and doing a little better is really good. I’m glad he’s lucid. He’s a little warm but that’s probably just the painkillers and it is warm in here so I think he’ll be okay but I just want to take the pain away from him.”

“He’ll be okay, you know how strong he is.”

“I know.”

/

“Are you okay Kev?” Aaron asked as he helped his boyfriend out of the car. Kevin had been pretty quiet throughout the whole journey. Wymack had offered to drive them home so that Aaron and Kevin could stretch out in the back.

“Tired, pain,” Kevin mumbled back, resting his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “I’m really tired, wanna get some sleep,” Aaron was pretty sure his heart broke a little inside of his chest, if he could, he’d take all of Kevin’s pain away and then carry him into the house.

“Okay baby, we’re almost in the house now and then you can sleep, I promise.” Aaron’s reassurance seemed to work for Kevin as he managed to put one foot in front of the other and into the house. “Everything’s okay now,” Aaron whispered into Kevin’s hair as he lowered Kevin gently onto the bed.

“Will you please lay with me? I’m fed up of not having you sleeping next to me.”

“Obviously. Let me just get you some pain killers and a glass of water and then I’ll come and sleep with you, okay?”

Aaron went down to the kitchen and let himself have a small breather. It’s not that he was tired of Kevin or anything, he just wanted to make all of the pain his boyfriend was suffering through. He loved seeing the soft side of Kevin but he wanted it to be under better circumstances, like when they just wake up and he still has his morning voice or when they were just having a lazy day after Exy and working at the hospital.

“Kevin?” He whispered as he entered the room again, the lamp was off and Kevin was snuggled under his blanket.

“Yeah?”

“Just checking that you were still awake is all.”

Aaron helped Kevin take his painkillers before going around the others side of the bed and getting under the duvet with him. Aaron brushed his fingers through Kevin’s hair as Kevin let himself rest his head on Aaron’s chest. To anyone else it might have looked a little bit ridiculous considering the height difference but they didn’t care. Aaron wanted Kevin to be comfortable and Kevin was happiest when he was in Aaron’s arms.

“I love you Kevin,”

“I love you too Aaron.”


End file.
